The Daily Life of Naruto!
by Naruto1994
Summary: This will explain everything on how all the relationships in naruto came to be. There is a summary in the beggining if your not sure.
1. Chapter 1Episode 1

The Daily Life of Naruto.

What is this story about?

-This story explains what happens how the relationships in Naruto came to be, funny things of what happened, and just some messed up things. There are 4 series and 5 episodes to a series, that my friends, is where I end. Sorry. Some episodes will be long, some will be short. But I promise you that I will make sure to make it as long as I can. The first one is pretty short, because this is my first one, and I'm just giving you a taste of the series. ENJOY!

Episode 1:

Naruto was walking home from school when he noticed a sign note lying around on the street. The note said "meet me at the ramen shop at 6:30". Naruto noticed it was 6:25. Naruto was now faced with three problems, who dropped this note, was it meant for him, and should he show up. Naruto decided that he could only do one thing. Go to the ramen shop and figure this out (besides he could use some ramen). Naruto then ran to the ramen shop (didn't want to be late). When Naruto got there he saw only 3 people there, Shikamaru, Ino, and Hinata. Now Naruto has to figure out who dropped that note. Naruto went up to the shop and bought himself a treat, some minu ramen. Naruto started to eat watching everyone face closely to see who dropped the note. Naruto couldn't figure it out. Everyone seemed to have a strait face. He couldn't tell if it was Shikamaru because Ino kept talking on and on and on. Naruto finally spoke up and waved the note in the air. "Did anyone you guys drop this note for me?" Shikamaru replied, "Naruto, nobody would want to meet you in the first place, why would you be asking me." "Umm…", staggered Naruto. "Yeah and since when did anyone like you", said Ino. "Just never mind, I didn't even come here for the note anyways, I was hungry". Naruto took the last bite of his ramen. "Ugh, what was in that ramen…?" Naruto said looking sick. "Oh, by the way Naruto", said Shikamaru. "Huh?" "Next time look before you eat." "What you mean?" Sakura, Choji, and Kiba come around the corner. "YOU GOT PUNK'D!" "What…I'm confused", said Naruto. "We loaded that bowl of ramen with laxedens!" 'YOU DID WHAT!!!" Naruto screamed. "The bathroom is over there", said Sakura pointing to a bathroom. Naruto ran to the bathroom. Everyone started laughing harder. Naruto hadn't noticed that he ran into a lady's bathroom. Everyone was laughing and having a good time…well except Hinata. The only reason why Hinata was there was that she was going to tell Naruto the she loved him, but this stupid prank got in the way. "I feel so bad, I should of told Naruto, or at least gave him a different bowl", Hinata said to her self.

------------------------------------------ 4 hours later ------------------------------------------------

"Geese that took awhile", said Naruto walking out of the lady's room. Everyone was gone except Hinata. "N…Naruto…" stuttered Hinata. "Huh?" "I…I'm sorry for w…what happened. I tried to help, but I didn't have time. I'm sorry." "That's OK Hinata." Naruto walked home. Hinata thought for awhile then walked home herself.


	2. Chapter 2Episode 2

Episode 2

After that weird mishap where Naruto got Punk'd, Naruto decides he needs a break.

Naruto was walking through that forest one day just to clear his head of what happened the night before. He was so mad that he was tricked into eating that. Naruto came upon a river and stopped at it to get a drink. Naruto started toward it but then realized that it was occupied by 2 girls. Naruto hid himself behind a bush. Naruto looked to see who it was… Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. Ino and Sakura were bathing in the river. Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing. Naruto realized that was being just as bad as the purvey sage. Naruto had shown himself some dignity and started walking away with only 63 glances back. He was very proud of himself. Naruto continued along until he reached a brook. Naruto made sure that no one was bathing and took a drink. "Yuck!" he yelled as he spit out the water. The water was warm. It seems Naruto struck himself upon a hot spring. Naruto agreed with himself and decided that it was a long day. Naruto stripped himself and hopped into the spring. Naruto decided that this was so worth of what happened the day before. Naruto noticed him self drifting off to sleep. Before Naruto could stop himself, he fell asleep. Naruto dreamt that was the Hokage and was the strongest ninja alive. Naruto woke up. The sun was still up, but it was on the horizon. Naruto looked arround and he saw that down the brook a little more Sakura and Ino were also relaxing. Naruto realized that he wasn't noticed to he dove under the water. Naruto found the entrance to the brook and went inside. Naruto realized that the brook entrance widened as he went in more. Naruto desided he would stay here until the girls went. Naruto heard singing. Naruto swam towards the singing. It was like he was in a trance. He couldn't stop himself from coming toward the singing. Naruto found himself of a part of the brook that had crystals on the walls. Naruto looked to see where the singing was coming from. Naruto saw that it was Hinata. Naruto never knew that Hinata could sing that well. Then Naruto realized that Hinata was bathing…with no cloths on. He looked away. Why would Hinata bathe in here and not with the other girls? Then Naruto remembered that Hinata was shy. Naruto didn't know what to do. He didn't want to go out of the brook and get seen my Ino and Sakura, but then again, he didn't want Hinata thinking we was a pervert for watching her bathe. Naruto just remembered that he left his cloths at the entrance. He didn't know what to do. Then Naruto froze. "Naruto?" said a soft voice. Naruto turned around. Hinata had seen him and Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to get away with this. Naruto turned around again. Hinata was shielding herself with her cloths. "Naruto, how long have you been here?" said Hinata. He wasn't sure what to say. "Look I can explain!" screamed Naruto. "Hinata's whole face was full of blush. Then Naruto quickly said, "I love your singing." Hinata face lit up. "R…Really?" "Yeah, I'm sorry for sneaking up on your like this. I didn't know that you were bathing, really I swear." Hinata didn't know what to do, her emotions were just swarming inside her. She didn't know what to do. Finally her emotions exploded and she said "Naruto, I love you with all my heart." Naruto was dumbstruck. "What?" "N…nothing." Hinata grabbed her cloths and started to run, but as she ran past Naruto. Naruto grabbed her hand. Hinata stopped with surprise. "I love you too Hinata…" Hinata was even more confused now. She didn't know what to do. Finally she said, "Naruto, do you want to go out? You know as boy friend and girl friend?" "Of course I will." Said Naruto. And with that, they started to kiss and what not. I don't know, let your perverted minds do the rest of what happened. Just let me tell you, they were both naked when all of this happened with the acceptation of Hinata shielding herself with her cloths.

End of Episode 2


End file.
